


The Awkward Reunion

by JuniperBRZE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Lydia, F/M, Funny Stiles, Jackson still sucks, Jealous Stiles, Lydia loves Stiles, M/M, Spoilers season 6B, Stydia, canon stydia, lydia martin - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperBRZE/pseuds/JuniperBRZE
Summary: What should have happened after that insane hug scene in 6x20.





	The Awkward Reunion

Stiles stared in shock as he watched his girlfriend, _his _Lydia Martin fly into the arms of her ex boyfriend. What the hell had happened since he'd been gone? Long distance relationships usually didn't have good odds but he'd hoped at least they could outlast the statistics.__

__"Uh... Lydia?" Stiles bit out as Jackson held Lydia to him tears running down his cheeks. "Earth to my girlfriend? Did you forget? Me? Your loving boyfriend? The one you pulled out of a different world because you kissed me? The one who told you that you didn't have to say it back? LYDIA." Stiles wasn't the physical type, not when it came to his girlfriend but once she was out of the way he was more than ready to pop Jackson a good one._ _

__"Oh my God." Lydia tensed as though she just realized what she was doing. "What?" She removed herself from Jackson's arms as if being burned and Stiles was there to step in front of her._ _

__"Please tell me that was some unworldly, supernatural-" But Stiles was cut off as Lydia threw herself into his arms, hands running up his chest to find his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers. It wasn't the time or place for a kiss but it was the only way she could let her boyfriend know he hadn't been forgotten, nor would he ever be. Stiles fell into the rhythm of her kiss until there was a huge clearing of a throat._ _

__"Uh... I'm kind of here." A bored voice rang out._ _

__"Shut up, Jackson." Stiles mumbled finally parting his lips from Lydia's._ _

__"I could have lived my entire life without seeing you shove your tongue down his throat." Jackson said to Lydia as she stayed in Stiles' arms._ _

__"Well I could have lived my entire life without seeing Lydia run into your arms like a fangirl on too many pumpkin spice latte's." Stiles griped. "So it looks like we're even."_ _

__"Lydia and I have a background, alright? She couldn't help if she was excited to see me." Jackson was smug._ _

__"Yeah a totally sadistic background." Stiles refused to back down._ _

__"Stop." Lydia cried out rolling her eyes at both of them. "Stiles, I don't know what came over me it was like... like... those weren't even my emotions. Come on you know how I feel about Jackson." She paused to give Jackson a pointed look, "And it's not very positive."_ _

__"So Stilinski finally got the girl." Jackson chuckled, "Can't say I'm surprised."_ _

__"Do you _want _me to punch your lights out because you seem to be begging for it?" Stiles' patience was wavering. He'd been kept out of the loop, lost a toe and he'd just watched a replay from a sight that he'd tried to forget for years._ _ __

__

__

__"Stiles sweetie, I love you but could you please wait to meet Jackson behind the monkey bars after we win this fight?" Lydia placed her hand on his cheek and Stiles couldn't help but melt at her touch._ _

__"Then I can kick his ass?" Stiles turned his head so he could place a sweet kiss on Lydia's fingertips._ _

__"I'll even wave the flag." Lydia stepped up on her tip toes to seal the deal with another kiss and Stiles gave her a lopsided grin, the kind only Lydia Martin could produce from him._ _

__"It's settled then. Come on Jackson as much as I hate to admit this, in fact it physically pains me, we need as much help as we can get right now. So let's go." Stiles took Lydia's hand and began to exit the room but Jackson didn't move._ _

__"I'm not leaving without Ethan." The announcement was so out of place Stiles almost got whiplash from looking back at Jackson._ _

__"Ethan?" Lydia was just as taken back and Stiles rose an eyebrow._ _

__"We got separated somehow. Look I have to find him I don't care what you two do but I'm not leaving without my boyfriend." Another bomb was dropped into the room and it was Lydia's turn to practically sprain her neck when she looked at Stiles for some kind of insight. He had none._ _

__"Come again?" Stiles wasn't sure if he'd heard right and Lydia looked just as confused._ _

__"Ethan? As in Aiden's brother, Ethan?" Lydia asked Jackson._ _

__"He's your boyfriend?" Stiles couldn't help but look dumbfounded. "As in... you-"_ _

__"Yes, Stilinski." Jackson sighed, "Just like you I have a love of my life now. As soap opera as this crap is... he's the world to me and I'm not leaving him." Jackson puffed out his chest before turning around to study his surroundings._ _

__"When you two were dating... did you ever-" Stiles began to Lydia but she shook her head. "Right not the time or place."_ _

__"Fine we'll help you find Ethan." Lydia announced and Stiles made a noise of protest. "What? I thought you liked Ethan?"_ _

__"Sweetie, I didn't like either of the twins." Stiles reminded her. "But..." He faltered under Lydia's gaze. "Fine, fine. I'll do the noble thing... let's help your crazy, ex boyfriend find his true love that I hope he's nice to."_ _

__"I'm sure Jackson has matured just like we all have." Lydia's words were lost on Stiles as he just stared at his beautifully hopeful girlfriend. "What?"_ _

__"Lydia, I love you more than anything in the world you know this but I think it's time we have a talk." Stiles gave her sympathetic look. "Once this whole battle thing is over."_ _

__"What if we lose?" Jackson broke into the side conversation._ _

__"Who even asked you?" Stiles scoffed, "And we won't lose because losing is not an option."_ _

__"But if we do lose you won't be able to have your little marital spat now will you?" Jackson took delight in pushing Stiles' buttons._ _

__"If we lose you're not going to see your werewolf boyfriend ever, ever again." Stiles countered and Lydia actually stomped her foot._ _

__"Jackson, if you want our help you'll start being civil to my boyfriend, alright?" Before Stiles could gloat Lydia turned to him as well, "And Stiles, if you want any chance of us surviving this thing you'll hold it all in until this is over." To Stiles' surprise Jackson nodded slightly at him giving Stiles no choice but to suck it up._ _

__"Fine, alright, yeah whatever you say." Stiles nodded before giving Lydia a kiss on the forehead and she smiled up at him. "But later?"_ _

__"YES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU CAN KILL JACKSON LATER. Now come on we have a battle to win."_ _

__

__-End scene_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my ridiculous one shot and it made you smile. My handle is Teen_Wolf_Oasis on Twitter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
